1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices; and particularly to an electronic device having a latching mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electronic apparatus includes a main body and a cover. The cover is pivotally attached to the main body for folding over the main body. The cover includes a hook, and the main body includes a locking slot. When the cover covers the main body, the hook of the cover deforms in order to pass through the locking slot and hooks to the main body securing the cover to the main body. However, when the cover is unfolded, the hook extends out of the cover and may be inconvenient to users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.